Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 5 & 6 \\ 8 & 6 & 3 \\ 3 & 5 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 8 & 3 \\ 5 & 6 & 5 \\ 6 & 3 & 4\end{array}\right]$